


When the Grandest Star in the Sky Falls, I Shall Take Its Place Among the Heavens

by knightofsuperior



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Character Study, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: Thoughts of a Black Knight on the coming of the sun.
Kudos: 1





	When the Grandest Star in the Sky Falls, I Shall Take Its Place Among the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written as part of a daily prompt challenge, with the prompt "What if the sun doesn't rise tomorrow?" I've been doing some retrospective thinking on my feelings about Code Geass, as I was obsessed with it in late high school and dropped out of regular interest with it for years to come. I have a lot of conflicting thoughts about the story, but when I read this prompt, I pictured this scene. Hopefully it's not too pretentious.

“What if the sun doesn’t rise tomorrow?”

It was a thought he couldn’t go a day without considering.

He walked a tightrope that was fraying from both sides, ready to snap in twain at any moment. His enemies surrounded him, doing all in their power to make him fall.

He had planned for this, with contingency after contingency. Even when those fell apart, however, his cleverness made up for more than enough-at least, so he’d say, if he were to allow himself a small bit of pride.

Even then.

For all his strategies and countermeasures, for all his cunning and skill...

If the world wanted it so, one day, it could all fail him in an instant. 

He was already facing arrest, to say the least, with no hope of any form of a “fair” trial. He would have been locked away for years, in the deepest depths, so that his very existence would be wiped from the face of the planet.

Even worse? He could very well die. It could be from something as innocuous as an allergy, something as deliberate as a poisoning, something as grand as a final battle, or something as mundane as a car accident.

Frankly, given all he had to deal with, a heart attack wouldn’t have been out of the question either.

What then?

What would become of what he designed, of all he worked so hard to achieve? Would his foes claim the spoils of war, reversing his gains and trampling all who supported him underfoot?

If he was gone-no,  _ when _ he was gone-would anyone be capable of carrying out his will? To protect what he desired most and destroy the world that he so loathed?

Would anyone  _ want _ to, in the face of something that could defeat even him?

He didn’t know. Not definitively. And  _ that  _ scared him like nothing else.

Still, the question lingered: “What if the sun doesn’t rise tomorrow?”

The answer he eventually came to was simple, comical in its absurdity. For all he thought and considered, for all he hemmed and hawed, it took him far longer to arrive at the proper response than it should have. 

In the face of the inevitable, he would shatter whatever plans this damned world had in mind for him.

The world wished for his capture? It would not have him.

The world desired his death?  _ It would not take him. _

The world hoped to steal what was rightfully his own?  **_It would not succeed._ **

“What if the sun doesn’t rise tomorrow?”

The answer was plainly obvious.

He wouldn’t give the sun a choice.

Whether it rose of its own volition or if he commanded it so, the sun  _ would _ rise. It would shine upon the path he tread, and it would watch as he crafted a new world.

And if it refused, then he would simply rise above the sun itself and become the light that illuminated the trail to his ideal reality. 

He would live. He would fight. He would march on.

Toward a new future, for the two of them.

Perhaps that time would come, eventually. However, the flickers of light upon the coastline spoke to the sun’s decision for the day.

These thoughts would come again. They always did. His conviction would falter and steel itself in this endless cycle. 

He hoped the day would never come when they didn’t. 

The day when he forgot why he fought.

Lelouch vi Britannia placed the mask on his face, and Zero of the Black Knights prepared to face the dawn.


End file.
